


The Pros and Cons of Point Giving

by PenguinKiwis



Series: In Where Plo's Sticker Habits Save More Than Morale [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, Clones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Plo Koon, Just clones being clones, Kit Fisto being Kit Fisto, M/M, Other, Sort Of, Stickers, and Boost hates it, everyone knows anakin's married hes less subtle than a fucking truck, sort of crack taken seriously, we love that about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: The Pros are that teamwork and positivity ride highThe cons are that the Pack doesn't know if they can count a thumbs up as equal to a sticker or if it should be more points.
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, heavily implied - Relationship
Series: In Where Plo's Sticker Habits Save More Than Morale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	The Pros and Cons of Point Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Me, creating another series out of the blue? more likely than you think.
> 
> forewarning, the consistency of using full vs partial names (either given or last) is next to inconsistent with everyone except like. Anakin, Obi-wan, Kit, and Ahsoka. I don't know why but sometimes my brain goes "it cant be just Shaak in this sentence. it has to be Shaak Ti"
> 
> And just like Turning Tides, this series will have a number of further notes at the end on top of my usual ending notes. These are totally optional, they just explain my writing process and why I chose certain points to put in.
> 
> Is this somewhat crack taken seriously? yes. It's based on a post I made on [Tumblr](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/post/641320821972926464) and the following conversation made via reblogs. Not sure if I'll have an actual update schedule for this one since its a more "at my leisure" thing at the moment

No one's quite sure when it started, but everyone in the GAR (and some outside of it too) is aware of it.

'It' being the sudden appearance of a colorful (sometimes not, black isn't exactly the most colorful thing in the galaxy) and quite silly looking adhesive image attached to one's personal belongings— or even on their person.

And 'it' also being the sudden appearance of a certain High Council Jedi to hand you said adhesive image.

Jedi Master Plo Koon called them "stickers" and for as long as anyone could remember, he had been doing his task of handing them out as a sign of congratulations, of a job well done.

(x)

It was no surprise to anyone to hear Echo and Fives getting into a debate again— it was quite normal among the 501st, really. Everyone was used to it because that was just a sibling thing to do. It was something batchmates did and no one minded. That said, this time Anakin wasn't really sure what it was the two were going on about.

As he and Ahsoka walked over to the two ARC Troopers, he caught wind of the words "104th" and "Sticker Chart", which was already something that perked his interest no matter the context.

The 104th, aside from being known as one of the most fiercely protective Battalions (and one of the most likely to take any stray Clones in), was a battalion that always had _something_ interesting going on within their ranks— outside of combat, of course.

(Or at least, according to some of the other Clones. Rex seemed to know the ins and outs of the Wolffepack.)

Glancing to his Padawan, who shrugged in return, the two of them approached the two clones— well, five, really, Hardcase and Jesse were sitting back and watching the two argue while Rex shook his head.

"What's going on here, Rex?" Ahsoka asked and Echo whirled around to both salute and speak to them. Rex didn't have time to respond, just shaking his head still as Echo cut in.

"General, commander!" he greeted before launching into his question. "Can we have stickers when we do a good job on missions?"

That made both Master and Padawan blink, looking at each other before back to the clones. They both knew what Stickers were— hell, they had gotten a number of them before from the so-called _Sticker Giver_ when they were both initiates— but they had no idea where this had come from.

(The truth was that the two of them were still getting stickers, Ahsoka got them for basically _breathing_ in Master Plo Koon's vicinity. Anakin got them for when "you haven't been outrageously reckless, young Skywalker. Congratulations on a mission well done" and also for out-snarking Obi-Wan, which was a reward in and of itself usually)

"I don't really have an issue with doing that, I'll have to see if I can get some from Master Plo Koon," Anakin started when he realized he had been silent for too long and Echo and Fives were still looking at him with expectant and curious looks. "But where did this idea come from?"

Fives sighed, shifting his weight onto his other foot and crossing his arms. "Echo here caught wind of the 104th's 'Good Behavior' board. Apparently, every week, General Koon gives stickers to his battalion every time a mission goes well."

"Master Plo gives out stickers if you do anything that betters yourself in a good way in front of him," Ahsoka pointed out with a chuckle before blinking in realization. "Wait, Master Plo's battalion has a _what?"_

"Is the 104th a dog pack that needs a good behavior chart or something?" Anakin asked at the same time. Rex snorted.

"General, they _are_ called the _Wolffepack_ , remember?" he pointed out and Anakin sighed.

"I'll see about getting some from Master Koon," he said, shaking his head.

Ahsoka and Echo— and Tup, who was listening in, apparently— cheered.

(x)

Every Bendunday was, for the most part, always a wild day in the 104th and no one ever believed anyone who told them as such. Of course, the 104th had a reputation to uphold outside of the barracks— a reputation of a battalion who was fiercely protective and all teeth and claws to enemies. A reputation that made some initiates scared of their General by default, though it wasn't as if Plo Koon was looking to take on a padawan a the moment.

(They weren't so frightened to climb up next to him as he meditated or so frightened that they wouldn't ask him for a story about the one time Wolffe and the others suffered through a certain golden droid's story.)

Still, the reputation that the 104th— that the Wolffepack— garnered made people who didn't know Plo Koon and the 104th personally wonder if Kit Fisto was insane when he talked about having fun with them when he wasn't on duty.

The Nautolan really didn't know what was so far-fetched about it, though.

Really, the Clones were just teens and early twenty-somethings in standard years. The only difference is that they were stuffed in adult bodies and forced to act like perfect little soldiers for the Jedi and the Republic.

Kit knew that Plo Koon, gods above bless his compassionate heart, never would've ordered his men to do something like that.

_"If you can save yourself, save your vod, save innocents, do it before you attempt to save me."_

He remembered hearing the older Jedi Master say as such the first time they worked a joint mission. He knew that because he treated his battalion like his sons, the pack's downtime was never boring. Especially since Sinker decided that it was a good idea to put a giant (and by giant, Kit does mean wall to wall giant, over a hundred clones' names had to fit across the top of it) page of flimsiplast across one of the walls of the barracks' break-room like rooms.

(Kit thinks that they were originally made for planning, but Plo was more likely to do a mission brief in the large common area so all of his men knew what was going on.)

Sinker had shared the reason for his suggestion, of course. Armor could be shattered, broken, and tossed out. And water and sand and dirt could get into them, the stickers— those the little mementos and gifts from their general for a job well done— would get ruined that way. With the board, the stickers could stay undamaged.

Some of the clones, of course, still had some on their armor, sometimes they were too hard to peel off and stick on the board. And of course, what counted as a job well done was anything under Coruscant's four moons.

(Kit knows. Kit's gotten a few for muttering that Mace was _pissed_ during one of the council meetings. Plo had slipped him a sticker depicting a cartoony Talz on it the moment Mace turned to talk to Saesee.)

But it was the noise that made Kit poke his head into the break-room. A debate was going on between a number of the _vod_ with Commander Wolffe right in the center of it. In truth, it wasn't just the noise that drew him— the debate was loud in the 104th's barracks, but it wasn't like he could hear them all the way in the 272nd— but rather the fact that he was looking for the said commander.

He had been sent on his way over by one of the 104th's medics— his name was Ghost and he kept trying to sneak up on Kit, hence the name— who had known _why_ he was at the 104th while they were on leave from the front. Or at least had a suspicion. It was always hard to tell with that one.

Still, if Ghost or any of the others didn't know where he was, then Commander Wolffe normally knew where Plo Koon had taken off to if Kit couldn't find him himself. And Ghost hadn't known this time so he had sent him to find Wolffe.

So, with all that said, Kit really hadn't had any trouble finding the room that Ghost was talking about.

"—Look, all I'm sayin' is that _I_ have the most stickers this week," The Commander of the 104th was saying and the Nautolan Jedi blinked.

What in the sweet name of Chaos were the Troopers talking about this time?

Sure, Kit knew all about Plo Koon's sticker-giving habit (who didn't?), but despite that, he had no idea what Wolffe was talking about, really.

He, himself, had gotten more than a few over the time the two of them were serving on the Council together. Though in the beginning, Kit was certain that half of them were to make him feel more comfortable with serving with _the_ Mace Windu.

(Of course, Kit had been nervous at first! Unlike some of the other Knights, Kit hadn't really talked with Windu prior and he _was_ _famous._ For various reasons, and he had admired the other Master's strength. Though now Kit could plainly state that those reasons were overblown and Mace Windu's so-called "steely gaze" was because he was suffering internally.)

Sinker seemed to be the only one who had noticed his appearance as Kit stepped into the break-room. Everyone else in the room (only about seven others) were busy either taking part in the debate or watching it.

Still, the white-haired clone gave him a slight salute before moving over to him.

"Good to see you, General Fisto," he greeted— Sinker always was more casual about greeting him. Once again, because of the 104th reputation, one wouldn't have expected the easy-going Kit Fisto to get along with the serious and fierce Wolffepack, but here he was.

Besides, it wasn't as if Kit was super subtle about how he treated their General. More subtle than Anakin would ever be (seriously, he didn't know the kid well but even _he_ knew he either had the hots for or was already in a relationship with that senator from Naboo) but still, he wasn't that subtle.

Maybe he got let off the hook because he was naturally friendly and flirtatious. But either way, he was glad that Sinker felt at ease enough to act as casual and friendly towards him the same way that he was with Plo and the rest of the Pack.

"Nothing much, Sinker," Kit told the trooper, waving his hand in an 'at ease' motion, though he was already dropping his arm. "Any idea where your General might be?"

Sinker blinked, thinking for a moment before shrugging and smoothing down a wrinkle in his grey-colored, casual clothes. Well, uniform, really.

"He should be back soon," Sinker started with a hum. "Said he was going to…" he made a gesture with his hand. "Do something."

In other words, he wasn't in the barracks and Sinker had no idea where he was. Kit sighed but gave the Clone a slight grin.

"No matter, friend," he said easily, crossing his arms as he looked past him at his brothers.

"And _I'm_ sayin' that you're an asshole," Boost was saying to Wolffe and honestly that was a bit fun to see as the two faced off.

Sinker glanced back as well. "Arguing over who won bragging rights for tonight," he explained without prompting, grinning a bit. "Boost's just sore since he has nothing more to go off of than what's on the board."

And considering what was on the board was a large number of stickers, Kit was curious about what exactly "anything more" could mean.

"But did Plo- _Buir_ give you candy, Commander?" a Clone that Kit thinks had the name Comet (though he wasn't a hundred percent sure) shot back and he raised a nonexistent brow at the mando'a term. And grinned.

Now he had something more to throw in Plo's face whenever the Kel Dor was down (about his age, or his appearance, or not being able to keep people safe enough, or whatever got the older Jedi down) to probably cheer him back up.

Force knows that the Clones wouldn't be able to call Plo _Buir_ to his face until the war was over.

"How about them pastries, bark-boy?" Warthog added on, arm slung around Comet's shoulders. "I think I win this one, this week, Commander."

"Wait if we're counting those Iced Doughnuts then I'm definitely in as a contender, those weren't just yours, 'hog," another Clone spoke up, brows furrowed.

"Check the datapad, Cable!" a second called and the clone before grunted.

"But I'm right here."

"Not talking about you, Data."

"We need a better name for you."

Kit chuckled, tilting his head a bit as the clone called 'Cable' looked up from the datapad they had been idly scrolling through. Sinker seemed just as amused as his _vod_ scrunched his nose up a bit.

"Do we have a record of the extra actions _buir_ has done this week?" 'Data' asked, arms crossed and Kit leaned against the wall by the door, settling down to watch the Wolffepack debate some more. Sinker did the same, apparently resigned to not winning this week. That or he knew he _was_ winning and didn't want to spoil the fun yet.

"At various times this week, General Koon gave Decker a folded-paper star, Jumper got pats on the back, and I think Nex got a tunic," Cable started to read off, "Oh and Warthog and Data's pastries, though those were shared between them, Blink, Sweetie, and Ghost. Chilled and Wolffe both ate lunch with _Buir_ , and Bell and Tine both got a thumbs up. And Comet got candy."

Cable paused, hitting a few buttons before shrugging. "But even with the conversion chart… Wolffe's still ahead of Warthog and Nex by two stickers."

Groans and yells erupted from the group, along with Wolffe grinning like a mad man with a shout of "I told you so!" directed at Boost. He saw Data sigh and shake his head, patting Warthog on the shoulder with a mutter of "guess we'll tell the others once Boost and Wolffe are done arguing" and Sinker snorted before snapping to attention as the door slid open— though none of the other clones seemed to hear it.

Kit glanced over his shoulder as Plo Koon stepped in, a brow raised behind his goggles.

"And what is going on in here?" the Kel Dor asked and Kit just chuckled. Sinker dropped his salute with a slight shrug.

"Sticker chart, General," he told him. "Just counting up the totals."

Plo Koon hummed, though with his mask it sounded like a reverberating rumble— almost purr-like and it made Kit a bt giddy inside.

"How close was the score this time?" the elder Jedi asked.

"Wolffe won by two stickers over Warthog and Cable, I think," Kit offered, "Whatever that means."

"Ah."

The two Jedi Masters lapsed into silence before Plo Koon glanced at him. "Was there something that you needed me or the 104th for, Master Fisto?"

Ha! As if the Kel Dor _didn't_ know why he was there.

Ah, but then again, Plo was more reserved than Kit was, and he respected that. At this point, he wasn't sure if Plo Koon was just interpreting the Code differently than the others, or if he was straight up ignoring part of it. He also had no idea how many of Plo's "boys" knew or not— because Shaak Ti did and he was prettyy sure Mace and Yoda did too, but once again, no one really said anything about it. Maybe it was because neither of them were obssessive over the other— or that Plo Koon would literally take a blow from the GAR, because over half the Clones would follow him if he had to leave the Order.

Kit chose to wave off the question instead, however. "Nothing pressing," He told him easily. "My attempt to bother Mace into another duel was thwarted by one of his migraines and I prefer to not be on the business end of his lightsaber."

Another hum came from the Kel Dor before tilted his head a bit. "We should go and check on him, perhaps."

"Hey, I just said that I don't wanna be on the other end of his lightsaber," Kit huffed, but Plo paid him no mind as he turned and opened the door again.

"Oh and Sinker?" Plo Koon called after they had stepped outside of the meeting room, glancing over his shoulder. "Give Wolffe my congratulations."

"Yes sir!"

Sinker grinned as the door slid closed as Kit followed Plo out despite his earlier comment about not wanting to deal with Mace Windu, hands swinging in an at ease manner at his side.

He fell in step with the older Jedi easily, sparing a glance down at the smaller male next to him. In comparison to him, though, Plo's hands were resting inside the sleeves of his robes, clasped before him as he walked. He faced forwards again, humming a bit as they walked.

He blinked suddenly, as a thought came over him and he turned to look back down at Plo again.

"Hey, you haven't given me a sticker in a while."

Plo Koon snorted. "Oh please, Kit," he said back loftily. "You know that's a lie."

Kit only grinned. "Yeah. But I still want one. And maybe something else too."

The Kel Dor only hummed. "Perhaps if you don't cause trouble during the Council Meeting tomorrow."

"My version or your version of causing trouble?"

"No bringing live fish into the meeting and eating them while staring Obi-Wan in the eyes, he has enough on his plate, don't give him another reason not to sleep."

"It was one time!"

"One time too many, Kit."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey im PloKit trash because I love my boys and thats the fucKING TEA.
> 
> Anyways, Plo's age is funky at best. Dorin has a really similar rotation to the standard one, Plo states hes 382 in Kel Dor Years (Dorin years), but Plo is apparently accepted to be Qui-Gon's age? I don't get it. Math is hard. IMO, Plo's very old but that's a discussion for later.
> 
> Further Notes:
> 
> In Numerology, Water generally corresponds to the vibrations 2, 7, 22 and sometimes 1 and 8. From what i can find, Kit didn’t have an official squadron, but Monnk’s Company is assigned to him for the battle of Mon Cala. If they were his official company or not, I have no idea, but here they are because I love All Of The Clones. They also had no number, hence the 272. So now Kit’s got a Company in the 272th.
> 
> WAS NO ONE GONNA TELL ME THAT KIT’S 6’4” THOUGH?? I THOUGHT HE WAS LIKE 5’7” OR SOMETHING 
> 
> Also yes, there are going to be a number of oc clones because not everyone in the battalions and such are named.
> 
> edit: I've made some adjustments to the timeline because as Ive been writing it I decided I wanted Plo and Kit's relationship t be pre geonosis in the start and Kit wasn't on the council until after TCW started


End file.
